mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Clumsy
Mr. Clumsy is the twenty-eighth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Clumsy *'Color': Green *'shape': Oval *'Gender ': Male *'Family ': Mr. Fussy (cousin) 8 other cousins and an aunt. *Afflictions: Mr. Fussy(cousin) *Little Miss Neat(Friend) *Occupation:He can't decide *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Mr. Men and Little Misses *Dislikes:Getting over with something *Release date: 1978 *'Job': being Clumsy *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999) Information *Mr. Clumsy is green with a yellow nose *His hair and moustache are messed up *He wears red shoes, one is untied. *He lives in Australia *He has 9 cousins one named Mr. Fussy. Story Mr. Clumsy always breaks things or knocking things over. When he goes shopping, instead of taking one can, he knocks over the whole stack. On a farm, he falls into a puddle and goes home to take a bath. He falls into a linen basket. He falls out of a chair when he eats dinner. he has an accident before he goes to bed. International publications & translations Mr. Clumsy appears under the titles Monsieur Maladroit (French), Don Desastre (Spanish), Meneertje Onhandig (Dutch), 서툴러씨 (Korean),呆呆先生 (Taiwan), Ο Κύριος Αδέξιος (Greek), Unser Herr Tolpatsch (German), Fætter Bulder (Danish) Title of other Appearances this Character Appears In This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Fussy (he appears in this book before his own) *Mr. Perfect *Little Miss Fun *Little Miss Brilliant *Little Miss Fabulous *Hurry Mr. Rush, Autumn is Coming *Little Miss Neat Sees Spots *Mr. Impossible's Lesson *Mr. Clumsy in the Brains and the Brawn *Mr. Clumsy, Head Butler *Mr. Uppity's Big House *Mr. Small's Big Dream (cameo, with no shoes) *Mr. Funny Puts on a Show (cameo) *Little Miss Busy: D.I.Y Teacher *Mr. Lazy Takes an Afternoon Nap *A Rival for Little Miss Somersault *The Christmas Letter (cameo) Cameos * Mr. Clumsy made a cameo in Mr. Small's Big Dream, when he is shouting for Mr. Small. * He made a cameo in Mr. Funny Puts On A Show. He appears in the crowd. * He also made a cameo in The Christmas Letter. * He made a cameo on the lifeboat in Boats. Trivia * In a Mario game called "Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door", Mr. Clumsy is referenced when Mario steps on an elderly Toad's contact lens. The Toad yells,"Compansate me, Mr. Clumsy!!!" * In Little Miss Fabulous' book, he had pink hair Counterparts *Clumsy Smurf (The Smurfs, both are clumsy), *Slippery Soap (Blue's Clues, both are clumsy), *Kano (Mortal Kombat, both has Australian Accent), *Dart (The Railway Series, both have yellow and are clumsy), *Kevin The Steamworks Crane (Thomas & Friends, both have yellow and are clumsy), *Percy (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, both are green and clumsy), *Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door, Both have Austalian Accents and are clumsy), *Tyler (Total Drama series, Both are Clumsy), *Jasmine (Total Drama series, Both have Australian Accents), *Mario (Mario series, both are clumsy and have mustaches), *Ned (The Railway Series, both are clumsy), *Warrior (TUGS) Both mean well but both are clumsy, *Johnny Cuba (TUGS, both have Australian accents), *Magilla Gorilla (Hanna-Barbera, both mean well but are clumsy), *Clumsy Clarissa (Little Monsters, both are clumsy and accident prone), *Tom Thomas (CGI Fireman Sam, both are Australian), *Roley (Bob the Builder, both are green and clumsy), *Rupert the Roo (Raggy Dolls, both are clumsy and have Australian accents), *Miss Koala (Franklin the Turtle: Back to School with Franklin, both are Australian), *John Tracy (Thunderbirds, both have Australian accents), *Snake (Skunk Fu!, both have Australian accents), *Booster Munchapper (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, both are clumsy and wear green), *Baloo (The Jungle Book, both are clumsy), *Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story series, both are clumsy), *Goofy (Disney, both are clumsy), *Bump the Elephant (Namesake series, both are clumsy), *Harvey Beaks (Namesake series, both are clumsy), *Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective, both are clumsy and have moustaches), *Fagin (Oliver and Company, both are clumsy and wear green), *Elliott (Pete's Dragon, both are green and clumsy), *Tarragon the Dragon (The Herbs, both are green and clumsy), *Frank and Buster (The Koala Brothers, all three have Australian accents), *Trampy (The Shoe People, both have untidy hair and live in messy houses), *What-A-Mess (Namesake series, both are accident-prone and have scruffy hair), *Spottyman (SuperTed, both have green and yellow and are accident-prone), *Montgomery Moose (The Get-Along Gang, both are clumsy), *Inspector Gadget (Namesake series, both are clumsy), *Vincent Alfonso "Vinnie" Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop (2012), both are green and clumsy), *Dingo (Sonic Underground, both are Australian), *Dug (Dig and Dug, both are clumsy and have moustaches), *Shane (Thomas and Friends: The Great Race, both are Australian and have green and gold), *Aloysius 'Nosy' Parker (Thunderbirds, both cause accidents), *Bumpy Dog (Noddy's Toyland Adventures both are always knocking things over), *Mr. Bump (His own series, both are clumsy (But Mr. Bump surpasses Mr. Clumsy)), *Jimmy (Ed, Edd n Eddy, both wear green and are accident-prone), *Woody (Toy Story series, both are clumsy), *Vladamir (Tangled, both are clumsy), *Fuyuki Hinata (Sgt Frog, both are clumsy), *Eugene Horowitz (Hey Arnold!, both are clumsy), *Usagi (Serena) Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon, both mean well, but are clumsy), *Sharon Spitz (Braceface, both are clumsy), *Jar Jar Binks (Star Wars, both are clumsy), *Spike (Flushed Away, both are clumsy), *Cuthbert Lilly (ZZZAP, both are clumsy), *Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry, both wear green and are clumsy), *Ram Man (Masters of the Universe, both are accident prone) *Porter (The Railway Series, both are clumsy and green), *Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony, both are clumsy), *Sniper (Team Fortress 2, both have Australian accents), *Paddington Bear (Namesake series, both are clumsy), *Worzel Gummidge (Namesake series, both have scruffy hair and cause accidents), *Bleat (Timbuctoo, both are clumsy), *Chief Stromboli and Boris the Vulture (Gadget Boy, all three are clumsy), *Greta (Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids: The People Potter, both are clumsy), *B1 and B2 (Bananas in Pyjamas, all three are Australian and clumsy), *Korey (Being Ian, both are clumsy), *Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot, both are Australian), *Shuff (Mixels, both are Clumsy), *Anton (The Amazing World Of Gumball, both get hurt a lot), *Spike (The Land Before Time, both are green and clumsy), *Green (The Color Challenge, both are green and clumsy), *Diesel (Johnson and Friends, both are clumsy and have Australian accents), See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Oval characters Category:Green characters Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:Facial Hair Category:Characters with shoes Category:Characters with Hair Category:Main characters